


Pearl Diving

by Usedbbandaid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedbbandaid/pseuds/Usedbbandaid
Summary: “Back in my day, women didn’t threaten strangers with fancy little sticks!”This was when Pearl noticed the radio tinted voice, and his atlantic accent those actors in old movies Rose loved watching had.Pearl growled lowly and pressed her spear against the radio mans cheek, “Back in my day strangers didn’t randomly break into houses and then mock the people living in them”This is honestly just a crack ship I came up and fell in love with.Constructive criticism is welcome
Relationships: Alastor/Pearl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Pearl Diving

The month had been incredibly draining for Pearl

Of course Steven had just left to go discover himself and his human half, which was bittersweet and definitely did not leave Pearl crying for a multiple days on end, absolutely not. That might have been it, and maybe also rebuilding Little Homeworld and repairing the damage from a ‘little spat’ between quartz’s.

Or maybe it was the mysterious tall red man that had appeared in the house suddenly while she was alone.

The others had gone to little homeschool while she had the day off. Her day was scheduled to do some paperwork, housework, and maybe she could fit in some free time.  
She had been sweeping when the warp pad went off, catching her off guard since Greg could not use the warp and Garnet and Amethyst were not due back for at least three more hours. 

The light of the warp went on a quite few seconds longer than normal when a man appeared, holding a large blue book. A very creepy, unfamiliar man. Tall, red, dressed formally in a tattered red suit with his hair messy around his cheeks, horrifyingly large smile, too thin to be human, too human to be a gem. 

“Well that….was unexpected” The man mused. 

He then looked down to see a very horrified, confused, small bird woman.

Said woman then pulled out a spear from her face rock and pointed it at his throat, making him drop his comically large book.

“Who are you and what do you want”

The man chuckled, feeling a sense of deja vu. Taking his thumb and forefinger, he ripped the blue spear out of her hands and snapped it in half over his knee.

“Well!” He started, in an overly cheery voice, “this was quite unexpected. I know it’s been around one hundred years since I’ve seen the living but I didn’t know they had ugly rocks on their faces, and grew little bird beaks!” He said while pinching the tip of her nose.

Pearl growled and pulled out another spear ready for attack

“My dear, where’s your sense of hospitality?”

Alastor knew he was bugging the small woman, and was about to continue on when the small woman swept her leg under his feet, making him fall onto his face.

Pearl pressed the spear against the back of his head and placed her foot on the small of his back, making sure to keep him still and refrain him from getting up.

“Who are you, what is your name, and where did you come from” Pearl stated, venom leaking from her voice, his insults still playing in her mind.

The red man tried standing despite the foot placing him down, but failed when Pearl pressed her foot harder against him.

“Back in my day, women didn’t threaten strangers with fancy little sticks!”

This was when Pearl noticed the radio tinted voice, and his atlantic accent those actors in old movies Rose loved watching had.

Pearl growled lowly and pressed her spear against the radio mans cheek, “Back in my day strangers didn’t randomly break into houses and then mock the people living in them”

Alastor smiled wider (if that was even possible) “touché my dear, touché”

The man then immediately shot up, tripping Pearl in the process.

“I believe we got off on the wrong foot my dear, might I request a fresh start?”

Pearl looked the man over, from the few minutes she knew him he was creepy, rude, and definitely not human.

“Are you a gem?” She asked tentatively.

“Well my mother certainly thought so!” The man laughed and she could hear a faint laugh track off in the distance. She was not amused by the joke.

The man dusted his clothes and stuck his hand out to Pearl. 

“My name is Alastor my dear, how about you?”

Pearl stood contemplating for a bit. Still glowering she stood up and took his hand in her own and gave a firm shake.

“Pearl”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m by no means a writer, this is just a stupid ship I fell in love with and decided to make content for it. I might eventually add more chapters in between schooling but idk, I only have a few chapters planned out.  
> Thanks for reading this way too serious crack-fic  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome


End file.
